Rise
Rise Lyrics Mason (with Val): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Aiden: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Aiden with Tink: Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Dinah and Portia: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it Trevor with Jessie and Dinah: Baby we will... Trevor with The Losers: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Wyatt (with Tink): It's difficult to try to stay awake (When you walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Aiden: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that Portia (with Trevor): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone) Trevor (Portia): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up Trevor (with Portia): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it (Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will) Portia and Trevor with The Losers: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Trevor: Oooooh, Ooooh, Oh Aiden and Mason: La la la la la La la la Tink: Oh we will... We will rise! Portia, Jessie and Trevor with The Losers (Tink): Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!) When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Portia, Val and Trevor with The Losers (Tink): Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly (Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this (with Tink: short life passes us by) You and I Dinah and Wyatt: We will rise Portia and Jessie with The Losers (Dinah and Wyatt): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Tink: We will rise! Portia with Trevor and The Losers (Wyatt): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Tink, Portia, and Wyatt with The Losers: You and I, we will rise Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs